Time Out!
by FrostyMist
Summary: Brotherly LenxKaito. Len and Meiko go down the street but Len gets lost.
1. Down The Street

**Vocaloid **

* * *

To Len the streets had been a place of Never-ending activity. Ever since he had been little he had loved to go down the streets and stare wide-eyed at all the different things on display.

He never went down the street alone, one member of his "Family" was always with him.

As if he couldn't fend for himself.

There was one person he enjoyed going down the street with more than anyone else. His "Nii-San" Kaito. He didn't know why, just a strange sense of safety that he didn't feel with the others. That's why he tried to go down the street with Kaito whenever possible. Sometimes he got annoyed with the older Vocaloid when he pointed out obvious things like "Wait Until the walk signal goes Len" Or "Wait Len, there's a car coming" He knew these things, so why did they have to endlessly repeat them over and over?

But today, he was stuck with Meiko. She was in good Humour today, having drunk at least four cups of Sake the night before. Therefore she was a bit testy.

It wasn't as fun without Kaito-nii.

Kaito was still sick due to accidentally eating some of Miku's offcooking a week ago. Now, due to food Poisoning, Kaito was confined to bed.

It just wasn't the same.

Where were they anyway? While Len was back in the past he had lost all sense of direction. "uh, Meiko. Where are we?" He asked. No answer. He turned around.

Crap! He was Lost!

* * *

Meiko was admiring some new Sake that was on sale, when she snapped back to reality_. Right, I'm meant to be making sure Len stays out of trouble_. When she turned to grab the arm of the blonde, she grasped some random instead.

"sorry" she said mindlessly, scanning the crowd for the familiar shock of blonde hair. Damn, every time she thought she saw him, it turned out to be a bad dye job or some weird hat.

God damn kid, why couldn't he stay still. His mind wandered at random times, which was bad on a crowded busy street.

_Knowing him, that's what happened... _

* * *

Craaaaapppp!

Crap,Crap Crap!

He had to find Meiko_... before_ she did something to the general public looking for him. He wandered roughly back to where he thought she was...nothing.

Great, he was wandering the streets lost, worried and with a family member looking for him who wouldn't hesitate to wring his neck when she found him. And to make things even better Len felt a drop of rain fall on his nose.

_oh _Perfect _...just what I need... _

Now he would be wet and cold...damn, he'd probably get sick if he didn't find Meiko soon.

He sneezed, making him aware of his rough throat. He hadn't had a drink since he left the house, so his throat felt like sandpaper. He coughed, which didn't help. Somehow, he had found his way down an alley, and it was dry.

He sat down in a comfy position, ready to wait out the rain. Unfortunately, while his position was comfy, it wasn't warm. Already he could feel his temperature rising, and hoped that Meiko would find him soon.

* * *

Kaito yawned. It had been a week since his mistake, but thanks to plenty of rest he was ready to get involved in activities again. He absently wondered if there would be any ice-cream in the fridge. He walked down-stairs(well, actually he fell) and wandered over to the fridge.

He cocked his head, it was a bit too quiet. "Kaito-Nii!" _Ah, theres one anyway _He turned around "how are you, Rin?" She smiled "I'm great? Are you ok? All better?" He nodded "yep, I'm ready to go...It's a bit too quiet around here, whats going on?" Rin's smile didn't shift. "It's one of those rare days when no one can find anything disruptive to do. Oh, and Meiko and Len went down the street."

He could tell by the tone of her voice "And...?"

She shifted, her smile fading slightly "They should be back by now. And it's raining. You know how Lens attention wanders..."

Before she had finished, Kaito was already walking towards the door. "W-wait! Kaito-nii! You're still sick!"

He shrugged "So? My sister and Outou are out in the rain, I'm going to find them."

* * *

Meiko was _still_ searching for Len. She was now referring to him as "the lost brat" since he was being so bratty to find. She sighed, the place was getting denser and denser, but still no Len. _He's most likely someplace dry._As she was walking into a store, she heard a voice call out, "Meiko!" She turned, and smacked her brother on the head. "Baka! You're sick! You need rest!"

Kaito smiled, I won't be able to while you and Len are out in the rain. where is he by the way?" Meiko sweat-dropped a little "Why would I be looking if I knew where he was?" she said rather bluntly.

Kaito actually looked surprised "You mean he's lost?" Meiko whacked him over the head again. "yes!"

Kaito rubbed his head. The multiple beatings were beginning to give his (still slightly sick) head a Headache.

"Well, why are you looking in a hotel?" Meiko rolled her eyes. "Because they're dry and warm." Kaito pondered it. "I doubt he's here. If his attention wandered, he's more likely to be in a back alley than a hotel." Meiko stopped and turned towards him.

"You know, thats probably where he is. Why don't we split up? We probably have a better chance of finding him that way." Kaito nodded, and set off to find Len.


	2. Fixed Chapter maybe

**Vocaloid **

* * *

To Len the streets had been a place of Never-ending activity. Ever since he had been little he had loved to go down the streets and stare wide-eyed at all the different things on display.

He never went down the street alone, one member of his "Family" was always with him.

As if he couldn't fend for himself.

There was one person he enjoyed going down the street with more than anyone else. His "Older Brother" Kaito. He didn't know why, just a strange sense of safety that he didn't feel with the others.

That's why he tried to go down the street with Kaito whenever possible.

Sometimes he got annoyed with the older Vocaloid when he pointed out obvious things like "Wait Until the walk signal goes Len" Or "Wait Len, there's a car coming" He knew these things, so why did they have to endlessly repeat them over and over?

But today, he was stuck with Meiko. She was in good humour today, having drunk at least four cups of sake the night before. Therefore she was a bit testy.

It wasn't as fun without Kaito.

Kaito was still sick due to accidentally eating some of Miku's off cooking a week ago. Now, due to food Poisoning, Kaito was confined to bed.

It just wasn't the same.

Where were they anyway? While Len was back in the past he had lost all sense of direction. "uh, Meiko. Where are we?" He asked. No answer. He turned around.

Crap! He was lost!

* * *

Meiko was admiring some new Sake that was on sale, when she snapped back to reality_. Right, I'm meant to be making sure Len stays out of trouble_. When she turned to grab the arm of the blonde, she grasped some random instead.

"sorry" she said mindlessly, scanning the crowd for the familiar shock of blonde hair. Damn, every time she thought she saw him, it turned out to be a bad dye job or some weird hat.

God damn kid, why couldn't he stay still. His mind wandered at random times, which was bad on a crowded busy street.

_Knowing him, that's what happened... _

* * *

Craaaaapppp!

crap,crap crap!

He had to find Meiko_... before_ she did something to the general public looking for him. He wandered roughly back to where he thought she was...nothing.

Great, he was wandering the streets lost, worried and with a family member looking for him who wouldn't hesitate to wring his neck when she found him. And to make things even better Len felt a drop of rain fall on his nose.

_oh _Perfect _...just what I need... _

Now he would be wet and cold...damn, he'd probably get sick if he didn't find Meiko soon.

He sneezed, making him aware of his rough throat. He hadn't had a drink since he left the house, so his throat felt like sandpaper. He coughed, which didn't help. Somehow, he had found his way down an alley, and it was dry.

He sat down in a comfy position, ready to wait out the rain. Unfortunately, while his position was comfy, it wasn't warm. Already he could feel his temperature rising, and hoped that Meiko would find him soon.

* * *

Kaito yawned. It had been a week since his mistake, but thanks to plenty of rest he was ready to get involved in activities again. He absently wondered if there would be any ice-cream in the fridge. He walked down-stairs(well, actually he fell) and wandered over to the fridge.

He cocked his head, it was a bit too quiet. "Kaito-Nii!" _Ah, theres one anyway _he turned around "how are you, Rin?"

She smiled "I'm great? Are you ok? All better?" He nodded "yep, I'm ready to go...It's a bit too quiet around here, whats going on?" Rin's smile didn't shift. "It's one of those rare days when no one can find anything disruptive to do. Oh, and Meiko and Len went down the street."

He could tell by the tone of her voice "And...?"

She shifted, her smile fading slightly "They should be back by now. And it's raining. You know how Lens attention wanders..."

Before she had finished, Kaito was already walking towards the door. "W-wait! Kaito-nii! You're still sick!"

He shrugged "So? My sister and your brother are out in the rain, I'm going to find them."

* * *

Meiko was _still_ searching for Len. She was now referring to him as "the lost brat" since he was being so bratty to find.

She sighed, the place was getting denser and denser, but still no Len. _He's most likely someplace dry._As she was walking into a store, she heard a voice call out, "Meiko!" She turned, and smacked her brother on the head. "Idiot! You're sick! You need rest!"

Kaito smiled, I won't be able to while you and Len are out in the rain. where is he by the way?" Meiko sweat-dropped a little "Why would I be looking if I knew where he was?" she said rather bluntly.

Kaito actually looked surprised "You mean he's lost?" Meiko whacked him over the head again. "yes!"

Kaito rubbed his head. The multiple beatings were beginning to give his (still slightly sick) head a headache.

"Well, why are you looking in a hotel?" Meiko rolled her eyes. "Because they're dry and warm." Kaito pondered it. "I doubt he's here. If his attention wandered, he's more likely to be in a back alley than a hotel." Meiko stopped and turned towards him.

"You know, thats probably where he is. Why don't we split up? We probably have a better chance of finding him that way." Kaito nodded, and set off to find Len.


End file.
